Li'l T
Li'l T (also known as Lil' T) is a character in Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. She is a member of Flash4wrd and is the younger sister of Taye. History Dance Central 2 Li'l T makes her official appearance in Dance Central 2 as a playable character and a member of Flash4wrd. She has two looks available, Crew Look and Street Style, with Street Style being an unlockable look by earning 36 stars within Flash4wrd's songs in the Crew Challenge mode on any difficulty. In the Crew Challenge mode, Li'l T compliments the player's style and accepts the player's request to rep for her crew. Once impressed, she compliments the player's abilities, and makes a comment towards The Glitterati when Taye questions their abilities being up to par to them. Taye, seeing through this, brings her back and states to say it again at night without a nightlight present before giving the player their crew card. Dance Central 3 Li'l T is still as a playable character and a member of Flash4wrd in Dance Central 3. She has four looks available this time, Crew Look, Street Style, Retro Fitted, and DCI Agent, with the Crew Look and DCI Agent being unlockable by insert. In the Story mode, Li'l T was taken to the 1990s to learn moves from that era that can be used against Operation Lockstep, Dr. Tan's plan to take over the dancing world, for Dance Central Intelligence's mission. She spent time at her house, started a house party with her sister, and created their own move (The House Party) once they completed the moves of the era. When she comes back to the present at the agency, it is in a state of emergency, and she fears that the lack of cleanup is what caused it. She also thinks of the consequences she will get from her parents, but Taye reminds her that she was not even born at the time to get those consequences. She later gets sent back to prehistoric times through the works of Dr. Tan, but gets sent back to the present again by DCI as the player traps Dr. Tan into the time warp. While there, she stole a dinosaur egg. Personality Li'l T , like Taye, is vivacious, spunky, and truthful. She is not afraid to speak her mind and does it with huge ambition. Unlike Taye however, Li'l T has a tendency to say things without giving them much thought, and that appears to be due a lack of maturity given that she is the younger sister of Taye. She seems to be frightful of The Glitterati, as indicated by Taye who challenges her to repeat her fearless comment of them being "two primadonnas living in a skyscraper" without a lightnight. Despite her sister's comment, overall Li'l T looks up to her, and wants to follow suit with what she has done. Outfits Crew Look Her Crew Look consists of a green baggy turtleneck, a white and yellow letterman jacket with a lowercase "T" on the right side and on the back, gray denim skinny leggings with lowercases "T"s and sparkle designs, and purple and yellow sneakers. Her accessories consist of a white belt that is overly buckled, silver hoop earrings. gold scrunchies, wrist bands in green, yellow, and gray, a gray and gold cap with a "S" on it, and a keychain modeled after Eliot's head. Street Style Her Street Style look consists of a white shirt accented with lavender and features two designs of her name on the front and the back, a purple jacket wrapped around her waist, light blue denim capris that are patched, pink socks, and rainbow converses. Her accessories consist of bundles of wrist bands in assorted patterns, silver tear drop shaped earrings, pink scrunchies, and colorful buttons on the bottoms of her capris. Retro Fitted Her Retro Fitted look consists of a green shirt (accented with beige) underneath a slightly smaller shirt with a design of her name on the front on it, tagged blue suspenders that are patched, blue and green socks, and black boots. Her accessories consist of numerous buttons all over her, yellow and red bracelets, a yellow fannypack with a purple stripe on it, and a blue hat with a purple hanging. DCI Agent Her DCI Agent look consists of a white buttoned shirt with a black and white blazer over it (An image of a shield is also on the blazer, marked with a "D" and a "F" at the corners), gray leggings with a purple skirt over it, white socks, and purple sneakers. Her accessories consist of a loose purple necktie, a purple bracelet surrounded by silver bracelets, and a peacock feather earring. Quotes Songs Trivia *The hat Li'l T has on in her Crew Look is the same hat Taye wears in her Street Chic look in Dance Central. **The hat appears to be have been given a gift from Taye as a way of her noticing Li'l T's desire to follow in her footsteps *Li'l T is one of several characters with defaulted songs to not have a default song in the Warmup category, the others being Dare, MacCoy, Taye, Jaryn, Rasa, and Lima. Gallery |-| Official Screenshots= DanceCentral2Flash4wrd1.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd2.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd3.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd4.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd5.png DanceCentral3Flash4wrd1.png DanceCentral3Flash4wrd2.png DanceCentral3Flash4wrd3.png |-| Screengrabs= DanceCentral2CinematicFlash4wrd1.png DanceCentral2CinematicFlash4wrd2.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd2.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd3.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd4.png|Li'l T looking at the player's sense of style DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd5.png|Li'l T impressed with the player's dancing DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd10.png|Li'l T telling the player to try again DanceCentral3CinematicFlash4wrd1.png DanceCentral3CinematicFlash4wrd3.png DanceCentral3StoryFlash4wrd1.png DanceCentral3StoryFlash4wrd4.png|Li'l T worried that the emergency state in Dance Central Intelligence is caused by the lack of cleanup at their house DanceCentral3PixelCredits5.png|Li'l T with a dinosaur egg, much to Bodie's suprise |-| Concept Art= Flash4wrdConceptArt.png|Concept art of Li'l T and Taye |-| Other= Flash4wrdMerchandise.png|Merchandise surrounding Li'l T with Taye in Flash4wrd Category:FLASH4WRD Category:Characters Category:Female Dancer Category:Flash4wrd Category:Characters Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3